La otra Swan
by xxXDark KissXxx
Summary: Shanel Swan es una chica con una vida algo complicada. Toda su familia piensa que está muerta mientras que ella esconde su verdadera identidad. Ella vigilara a su media-hermana Bella bajo la identidad de un chico mudo, recién instalado en Forks. (Narrada desde el comienzo de Amanecer)
1. Prefacio

**¡Hola! Es mi primera historia de Crepúsculo y espero que les guste.**

 **Esta historia vendría a ser un emparejamiento de Jasper/Oc. Como les decía, no pienso hacer una historia fantástica donde mi personaje es poderoso u otra cosa. Por eso se los quiero aclarar desde ahora. Por cierto, en esta historia los padres de Bella se separaron cuando ella tenia 8 años, obviamente Bella se fue a vivir con su madre y mas tarde se fue a vivir con Charlie, donde ocurren todos los sucesos que ustedes ya saben.**

 **Esta historia sera narrada desde el comiendo de Amanecer, donde aun no ocurrió la boda de Bella y Edward.**

 **PD: Algunos personajes no estarán emparejados como en los libros.**

 **Eso es todo... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Prefacio**

Me llamo Shanel Swan, tengo 19 años, aunque prefiero que me llamen Shanny o Shan cualquiera de los dos. Mis padres son Charlie Swan y Melissa Stark, los dos estuvieron juntos durante dos años y luego se separaron ya que Charlie en ese entonces había conocido a Renee una mujer bastante amable y especial, nada que ver con la amargada de mi madre. A los meses que mis padres se habían separados, mi madre se había enterado que estaba embarazada de mí, la noticia no se la tomo muy bien ya que ella quería enfocarse más en su trabajo de abogada en vez de encargarse de mí. Obviamente le conto a mi padre del asunto y él dijo que me iba a reconocer como su hija. Cuando tenía un año y medio, nació mi media-hermana Isabella, que pronto seria conocida como Bella. Mi vida no fue para nada comparada con la de mi media-hermana menor.

La razón era que cuando tenía 6 años viví con mi madre en la ciudad de Quebec (Canadá), fue una vez cuando Melissa me había llevado al parque y yo estaba jugando con los demás niños, a pesar de que mi madre no me quería trataba de que mi infancia fuera "normal". Bueno como decía… ese día estaba en el parque y dos hombres en una camioneta secuestraron alrededor de cincos niños y bueno… yo era uno de esos niños. Estos hombres que secuestraban niños eran científicos que experimentaban con la sangre de animales y el ADN humano. Su proyecto con la sangre se le llamaba "El Genoma Perfecto" de cincuenta niños, diez de ellos se acoplaban bien al experimento, solo de esos diez sobrevivieron cinco niños, cuatros varones y una niña. Como sabrán esa niña que sobrevivió fui yo… la verdad no quiero dar mucho detalle pero en ese laboratorio hay muchos recuerdos que no quiero recordar. Solo me acuerdo que en un momento estaba inconsciente en ese laboratorio y luego desperté en un hospital. Solo me acuerdo que la habitación del hospital estaba mi madre y mi padre junto con su esposa Renee y mi hermanita Bella. Según los médicos, yo estaba en perfectas condiciones y que no había nada de qué preocuparme, pero yo sabía que esos hombres que me secuestraron me habían hecho algo y yo no quería saber que era.

Después de lo ocurrido, la insensible mi madre quiso hacer que nada había pasado para seguir ignorándome. En las vacaciones de verano, siempre visitaba a mi padre junto a su familia que vivía en Forks una pequeña ciudad de 3.120 habitantes ubicada en el estado de Washington. El clima ahí era muy lluvioso, pero yo no me quejo... me gusta ir a Forks.

Cuando cumplí los 14 años, Melissa me mando a una Academia en Francia para una vez por todas deshacerse de mí, ni siquiera me dejo despedirme de mi padre o Bella. ¿Saben que fue lo más curioso?. Que la Academia que mi madre me mando era en realidad una Academia Rusa, donde los rusos codiciosos reclutaban jóvenes para quien sabe qué. Al pasar unos meses, esa Academia se "incendio" y nos hicieron pasar a todos nosotros por muertos, para mandarnos directamente a Rusia.

¿Saben algo? ¡Pensé que esto solo sucedía en las películas! ¡¿Cómo demonios me metí en esto?!... Así gracias a Melissa, la madre del año, de seguro ella estaría en unas de las diez mejores madres del mundo. Siempre pensé que mi vida iba a ser normal y aburrida… pero esto no tiene nada de normal. Encima no puedo ver ni a mi padre, ni hermana. Además ocurrieron cosas que una chica de mi edad no debía ocurrirle, como tener un poco de fuerza sobre humana, buenos reflejos y gran sigiles. Definitivamente, mi vida tendría que ser narrada en un libro…

Al cumplir 19 años puse todo mi desempeño de escapar de Rusia, obviamente pude escapar pero ahora tengo que esconder mi identidad. El primer lugar donde decidí esconderme, fue en Forks, en un mes que viví ahí, descubrí bajo mi nueva identidad que mi padre se separó de Renee, que hermanita Bella vive con él y que escapo para ir a Italia. ¡¿Qué fue lo que se le cruzo a Bella en la cabeza para ir a Italia así como así?!... Ahora en Forks soy conocida como Matthew Smith un chico mudo, de cabellos azabaches y ojos grises azulados.

¿Qué? La mitad de Rusia me anda buscando y decidí que mi identidad tiene que ser de un chico, porque si era de mujer iba a ser muy obvio que me iban a descubrir al instante.

Entiendo, que en este pequeño resumen de mi vida no has entendido nada… pero pronto lo harás.

Como decía soy Shanel Swan y mi vida es un desastre.


	2. Comienzo

**¡Hola!**

 **Esta historia vendría a ser un emparejamiento de Jasper/Oc. Como les decía, no pienso hacer una historia fantástica donde mi personaje es poderoso u otra cosa. Por eso se los quiero aclarar desde ahora. Por cierto, en esta historia los padres de Bella se separaron cuando ella tenia 8 años, obviamente Bella se fue a vivir con su madre y mas tarde se fue a vivir con Charlie, donde ocurren todos los sucesos que ustedes ya saben.**

 **Esta historia sera narrada desde el comiendo de Amanecer, donde aun no ocurrió la boda de Bella y Edward.**

 **PD: ALGUNOS PERSONAJES NO ESTARÁN EMPAREJADOS COMO EN LOS LIBROS (recalco porque algunas personas se saltean estas cosas xD)**

 **Eso es todo... ¡A leer!**

* * *

POV Shanel

Estaba en mi cama mirando hacia el techo mientras pensaba en mi más solitaria vida y en todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaba atrapado en una pequeña cabaña en el medio de un bosque. Ciertas veces pensaba en lo que hacia la bruja de Melissa, si en algún momento se acuerda de mí, si tiene alguna pareja o decidió tener otro hijo... si llegara pasar eso ciento pena por el novio y el niño o niña que la tenga que aguantar. Luego estaba mi padre que a pesar de perder dos mujeres en su vida, el seguía siendo feliz a su modo a pesar que no lo demostrara. Y con Bella, bueno... ella estaba en su mundo con su novio... o mejor dicho con su futuro marido. Cuesta creer que Bella se quiera casar tan joven, no entiendo el apuro de que querer hacerlo... dando que las relaciones de nuestro padre fueron de joven y por lo visto no salieron nada bien.

Solo habían pasado cuatros meses que escape de Rusia y un mes de estar en Forks. Si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Grace, tal vez aun estaría atrapada en una base militar alejada de la civilización ubicada detrás de una montaña nevada con una temperatura de grados bajo cero.

 _—Shanel, ¿enserio quiere hacer esto?_

 _—Por supuesto que quiero, no sé cuánto más soportaría de estar aquí. Entiéndeme Grace, tú también quiere irte de aquí pero no lo haces por miedo que te maten._

 _—A ti también se mataran, si te descubren._

 _—Lo dudo, en cierta forma soy muy "especial" para ellos. Lo único que harán es darme latigazos hasta dejarme inconsciente o cualquier cosa que me haga sufrir. Quiero decir, me lavaron en cerebro una vez y les funciono, pero volví a recordar quien era, volvieron a querer lavarme el cerebro y ellos en estos momentos piensan que sigo siendo su títere, esta es mi segunda oportunidad de escapar ya que piensan que no intentare nada. —Dije tratando de convencer a la única persona que podía confiar en este maldito lugar de asesinos._

 _Grace no dijo nada, el silencio estaba inundando en el cuarto que compartimos las dos. Al parecer ella quería decir algo pero no quería, estaba dubitativa lo veía._

 _—Dime algo Grace, ¿Cómo volviste a tener todos tus recuerdos?—Pregunte tratando de alguna forma hacerle entrar en razón._

 _—Antes de ir a una misión que me habían encargado, estaba revisando mis cosas y entres ella encontré una foto de personas que supuestamente no conocía. Y luego de minutos recordé que ellos eran mi familia que tenía una madre, un padre y hermanos. Recordé todo, mi infancia, viajes, y lo último que había hecho antes de ir a la supuesta Academia prestigiosa que creí que era. —Me contesto con tristeza._

 _— ¿Por qué no te descubrieron aun? ¿Porque finges hacer lo que haces?_

 _Grace respiro hondo como si le constara responder a mis preguntas. —Porque tengo las esperanza de escapar o ser libre y poder volver a estar con ellos, a pesar de que mi familia me cree muerta. ¿Y tú porque recordaste?_

 _—Por la misma razón que tú, entres mis ropas encontré bien escondido un álbum de fotos de mis padres y hermana. Luego recordé todo, en tener una madre que me odia, un padre que si me quiere, una madrasta amorosa y una media hermana que me considera su héroe cuando en este momento no me siento como un héroe sino como la peor persona del mundo con todo lo que he hecho._

 _—Pues, no eres la única que se siente de esa forma. —Me dijo Grace siendo compresiva._

 _—Entonces, ¿me ayudaras?. Eres la única que sabe más de computadoras que yo, podrás ayudarme en desactivar las alarmas y descubrir las claves de las puertas._

 _Mi compañera de cuarto, se froto la cienes cansada de mi insistencia me miro de mala gana pero luego suspiro y asintió con la cabeza… esa era mi chica._

 _—Muy bien, ahora tenemos que tener todo planeado pero primero necesito que busques información de ciertas personas. —Dije haciendo que Grace me mirara interrogantes._

 _—¿Quiénes?_

 _—Necesito que busques a Jackson Clark, Aaron Davenport, Brent McKenzie y Derek Wells_

 _—¿Y ellos quiénes son?—Pregunto Grace anotando los nombres de las personas que dije._

 _—Son los chicos que conocí, cuando me secuestraron de niña_

 _—Entiendo. ¿Algo más su majestad?—Me dijo sarcástica._

 _Fingí pensar hasta que dije. —Sí, necesito que me crees una identidad nueva, que diga en donde nací, que lugar estudie, que es lo que puedo hacer y todas esas cosas._

 _—Sí que pensaste en todo. ¿Y cuál es el nombre de tu nueva identidad?_

 _—Matthew Smith_

 _Grace me miró fijamente parpadeando unas cuantas veces. —Shanny no es por nada, pero ese nombre es de chico._

 _—¿Y qué esperabas? Cuando me estén buscando lo primero que buscaran serán en los nombres de mujeres y seria todo en vano._

 _—Mmm astuta… Ahora, ¿te puedes ir? Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y la "magia" no vendrá por si sola._

 _Antes de irme dije una cosa más. —Ah por cierto, tienes que poner que soy mudo. Y Grace averigua si alguien más de esta base recupero sus recuerdos y está fingiendo, por ahí todos juntos puedan encontrar una forma de escapar. —Dije y mi amiga me asintió teniendo cierta esperanza en sus ojos._

El tono de mi celular me saco de mis recuerdos al agárralo, vi el identificador de llamadas; era Grace, ella era la única de la base que podía contratarme e informarme de todo lo que está pasando allá, ella es como mi "ojo exterior". Por suerte, el celular que ella me dio no puede ser rastreado con facilidad.

—Hola Grace.

— _Shan, ya envié tu inscripción de reclutamiento por correo a la estación de policía donde trabaja tu papa, por ahí puedes estar cerca de él._

Sentí como mi estado de ánimo mejoraba un poco. —¿Qué pusiste en él?

 _—Bueno, como Matthew Smith puse todo lo que me dijiste. Nació con la incapacidad de hablar, su madre falleció cuando tenía 4 años y que solo tiene a su padre que fue militar, fue en enviado a la academia militar West Point y tiene conocimientos de defensa personal y manejos de todo tipo de armas._

—¿Y ahora qué hago?— Pregunte con aburrimiento.

— _Relájate y ve a tomar aire fresco. Yo te aviso, si te llegan a responder a tu correo._

Suspire. — Gracias Grace, eres la mejor.

 _—Lo sé, Shan, lo sé. Te tengo que dejar… nos vemos._

Al colgarme, tome su sugerencia y me levante de la cama fui a cambiarme y ponerme mis ropas masculinas. Luego me mire al espejo y escondía mis cabellos pelirrojos debajo de la peluca azabache, lo acomode para ningunos de mi cabellos estuviera fuera de su lugar y para que no se notara que estaba usando peluca.

Salí de la cabaña y corrí entre medio de los árboles, años atrás me daba cuentas de pequeños cambios que tenía y todo gracia a los rusos codiciosos, no solo me hicieron lo que estoy hoy en día sino también los hombres que me secuestraron de niña. Ellos fueron los primero en hacerme un monstruo, las combinaciones de sangre animales hicieron cambios en mí que los doctores que me revisaron no se dieron cuenta. Pero al parecer en Rusia, ciertas personas si se dieron cuenta, me analizaron de pie a cabeza y por lo que entendía es que tengo la velocidad como el guepardo y la fuerza de un elefante, mi sentido se desarrollaron un poco más pero eso apenas lo notaba me tenía que concentrar bien para darme cuenta, me curaba de una forma rápida y empezaban a notar que envejecía lento. Con este descubrimiento me usaron como un arma, trataron de usar mi sangre para hacer que otras personas fueran como yo pero todas murieron en el intento, como una dije una vez solo en cinco personas que complementaron bien y una de esas era yo.

Aun así, solo por tener esas ciertas habilidades no quiere decir que sea invencible porque no lo soy. Todo tiene sus desventajas, si limito a mi cuerpo correr más de lo que yo puedo resistir o usar mi fuerza de forma excesiva, mi pecho se me cierra como si tuviera un ataque de asma o en otros casos me debilito o podría quedarme simplemente en coma. Esta última opción lo sé porque casi quedo en coma en una misión que tuve en la Antártida.

Termine de correr y llegue a La Push, me senté en la arena y mire el mar… este lugar siempre fue mi favorito desde niña.

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que sinceramente este capitulo haya sido aburrido.**

 **Creo que no fue el mejor capitulo que me salio, dado que tarde mucho en actualizar, deben odiarme... es que a veces me cuesta como empezar y mas si es el punto de vista de un personaje en especifico.**

 **No tengo mas excusas que decir xD asique...**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
